


Draco doesn’t like people hurting Harry.

by MidnightFanfics



Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Alpha Draco Malfoy, Caring, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Suicidal Thoughts, fake enemies to lovers, kind of unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFanfics/pseuds/MidnightFanfics
Summary: Harry finds his old mate cheating on him with a beta, so he runs off in response.Draco finds him on the roof and keeps the omega grounded when he felt like falling off.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Random Alpha
Series: Drarry Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 352





	Draco doesn’t like people hurting Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> •WARNING- MENTIONED SUICIDAL THOUGHTS•

Harry felt his heart stop when he opened his mate’s bedroom door, he was bringing them dinner since they had skipped the last meal. 

Instead of being greeted with a thankful smile, Harry was greeted with the sight of his Alpha on top of another girl. A beta no less. 

The tray in his hands dropped, clanging on the floor loudly. Though, the other two people in the room seemed too occupied with each other to notice his disturbance. 

Harry stepped back and reached for the handle, slamming the door shut behind him when he turned away. His eyes burned as he stumbled down the concrete steps that lead to the dorm rooms. 

His movements were quick and fluid, running down the stairs as if his life depended on it. Stumbling over his own feet when he heard the dorm door open, the Alpha’s scent crawling down the stairs to him. 

Harry almost stopped and relaxed in the scent, but stopped himself. His alpha didn’t care, their bond mark could attest to that. 

It had been fading over the last few weeks, but Harry was just thinking it was because they didn’t get as much alone time as they used to. 

Now, it all made sense. A sharp cutting realization amongst the mist clouding his brain. 

Harry sprinted out of the common room to escape the proximity of the Alpha, the portrait swung open to let him pass. He didn’t stop to give thanks like Harry usually would. 

The omega didn’t even try to cover the strong distressed hormones that rolled off him in waves. He sped past the other students quick enough that they couldn’t comment on why he was so stressed. 

Nothing else really mattered to him at the moment, screw his normal courtesy of small smiles to people in the halls.   
  


Why should he care? Harry just caught his fucking mate with a beta, it stung like a wasp that dug it’s stinger into his heart. 

Being one of the only Omegas in the school let Harry be surrounded by people constantly, whether it be for his second gender or his fame he never really found out. Which means no one else in this school would understand how deep his distress over the situation was. 

Alphas and Omegas have a strong connection when they mark the other, and when the love in the bond is gone it fleets like the warmth in your life has been ripped away. 

  
The Omega’s mating mark will vanish with the connection, no point in it resembling love if there is no more. 

His feet stomped on the latter up to the top of the Astronomy Tower, the wind whipping in his face once the trapdoor revealed the early evening sky.

Harry pulled himself up onto the cold concrete, the tower looming over the majority of the campus. The tears started to flow once the sweet crisp air filled his nose, letting his body crash to the floor. 

He held in the feeling long enough to be able to let it out in peace, letting his foot shut the trapdoor and sob tear through his frame. Harry’s legs curled into his chest and let his cries ring loudly in the open air. 

  
  
  


Harry didn’t keep track of time, his body felt as if it’d been hit by the Hogwarts express and fell off the bridge. His head throbbed violently, eyes pounding in their sockets. The omega inside of him was frantic while he was curled up, searching for any source of comfort in the vicinity. 

Harry knew he wouldn’t find any, making his omega whine in response.   
  


The omega stood up shakily, letting his lungs take in lungfuls of air. The sun was lowering near the horizon now, the beautiful colors cascading on the school. 

Harry made his way to the edge of the tower, the dull thump in his chest started again when he looked to the ground biting his lip. 

It’s been roughly two years since they had gotten together, and now all he wanted to do was have it all be over.   
  


That’s all that seemed to happen to him. They want him for his fame then once they get it, leave him behind as if he was a stone stepping on a staircase. 

It hurt a lot. It bloody fucking hurt. 

The ravenette didn’t pay attention when he sat down, swinging his feet over the edge. His eyes resting on the grass below. 

What if he just shoved himself off? No one would really care, they’d just speculate for a while in the newspaper and act as if he didn’t exist at all.   
  


He’d be free of everything that comes after this, making spending a few days in the papers after his death and being forgotten is the best. 

Harry’s Alpha was his stone when everyone else left him, leaving him behind as if he didn’t mean a shilling to them. 

They were accurate of course, what’s the point in a mateless tainted Omega, right?

His emerald green eyes sparkled with new precious tears, shining like the freshest diamonds. Soft pink lips trembling.   
  


No one would want him, no one in their right mind would want an omega that’s been bonded once. 

Harry’s hand shot to his mouth to choke back another sob, _Why is it all so unfair?_

Nothing ever seemed to go his way. His old friends that were like family ignore him, the whole magic community shunned him. No more real family to turn to, no real home. His last connection to someone who cared was severed with an affair. 

It hurt to know no one wanted him. 

Harry needed to get used to it. 

The sound of the trapdoor to the roof slamming open snapped Harry out of his reverie. His shoulders stiffing at the scent that wafted to his nose. Harry’s knuckles turned white while his nails dug into his needs.   
  


That stupid _stupid_ scent always made his heart flutter, no matter how many glares that were directed in his direction. 

Maybe it was his infatuation with Draco that made his other Alpha leave, Harry wished he wasn’t so foolish sometimes. 

He sniffed, sucking in his dignity to translate into his words. “W-What do you want right now, Malfoy?” Harry asked, his gaze turning to the platinum blonde Alpha pulling himself onto the roof. 

Draco sneered, “Your scent is stuffing up the castle with distress, plenty of Alphas are getting annoyed about it. Someone was bound to find the source eventually.” 

Harry winced at the tone of his words, gaze turning back to the dazzling sunset. 

“Well you found me, if you don’t mind, I’d prefer to be left alone.” Harry responded. 

The blonde snorted, coming over to the edge Harry was sitting on. They never really got along, but Harry still couldn’t find it in his heart to truly hate the Slytherin Alpha.  
  


Instead of their normal banter or remarks, it was like they were both different people. It was just another Alpha among the sea coming to calm a distressed Omega down, their root of their nature too strong to deny their second gender. 

Draco pulled Harry by his arm, “Common, get off the edge Potter. You’re going to get yourself killed.” 

Harry gave him a weak glare in response, eyes turning to pure crystals with tears. “Why would you care?”  
  


The blonde grimaced and gave a soft sigh before picking up the boy-wonder to his feet. Despite their quarrels and arguments, Draco held Harry close. 

The Alpha let his scent wash over his supposed enemy, putting his chin on top of Harry’s head. 

Draco went around the question asked of him, “We might not see eye to eye, Potter. But I will murder that bastar- Alpha.” Draco growled, his scent tingling with a fierce rage Harry never sensed before.   
  


Harry felt his inner omega start calming down from the Alpha’s presence, no matter how much his brain tried to give it excuses to not get attached. 

“W-Why?” He repeated, voice wavering ever so slightly. 

Draco hummed, carding nimble pale fingers through thick black hair. “It’s what anyone would do for a loved one.”   
  


The Omega furrowed his eyebrows, pulling back to look at the grey-eyed Alpha. His eyes shining with the sunset lights. “What do you mean by that, Malfoy?”  
  


The Alpha chuckled, pulling the omega back into his arms ignoring the squeak that came from the shorter one. “You’re a bit more oblivious then I thought, Potter. Why do you think I was always spiteful of you?” Harry gave him a small shrug in the hug. 

“I thought you hated me…” Harry murmured back, still trying to wrap his head around the situation. 

“I hated that I couldn’t have you.” Draco responded, his head falling down in the crook of Harry’s neck, Harry’s scent calming his senses. 

The Omega lit up with a flush and stammered out his response, “W-What? Are you sure you’re thinking of the right person? You can’t possibl--” Draco tsked to stop his rambling. “Potter? Do me a favor.”

Harry paused and nodded after a moment. “Shut up and let me comfort you before you start making stupid assumptions.”

The ravenette felt a smile tug on his lips at the words, burying his own nose into the strong cinnamon scent mixed with old textbooks. The smell of home striking deep in his core, maybe this time will be different. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I’m just really happy if you read this! 
> 
> Give and comments or suggestions down below! 
> 
> (Sorry if I’m like overly enthusiastic) 
> 
> Have a good day potterheads!


End file.
